Love Brothers Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, OC Imagine
by emk4t
Summary: "Can you do an imagine where Randy Orton is my boyfriend. Him and Seth start fighting over me, and it ends in a hot detailed threesome." Contains sexual scenes. One shot.


You had been dating Randy Orton for a year now and it had been heavenly. He took you out to expensive meals, constantly showed you how much he loved you, and you had a very healthy relationship.  
You had come with him to RAW, to watch and support him from backstage. You had met a few of his colleagues, such as CM Punk and Paul Heyman, AJ Lee, and The Shield and for the most of it you got along with them. You sat backstage with Randy, talking to him about the show, and what you were to expect. He was scripted to beat up Daniel Bryan in front of his fiance, Brie. You didn't enjoy watching the crazy side to Randy that the WWE liked to show. You knew how sweet and careful he could really be. He promised you that it wasn't going to be as bad as you expected, and kissed you on the forehead.  
"I love you." He smiled, and glanced up at the clock. He was going to be on in about half an hour, which gave you nerves like nothing you'd experienced before.  
An infectious laugh caught your attention, as you turned to see The Shield emerging from the gorilla position, laughing and joking with each other. They were all sweaty and worn out from their match against Dolph Ziggler and The Uso's. You leaned up to kiss Randy, standing on your tip toes to reach your boyfriend's tall height. Dean and Roman carried on joking but Seth stared straight at you and Randy, tears almost forming in his eyes.  
You had kissed Seth at a work party last week. You were both very drunk, but the kiss had meant more to him than it had to you. Although you found Seth very attractive, but you loved Randy more than anything.  
Dean and Roman walked off to the locker room to have a shower, leaving Seth alone. He said he would catch up with them later. Randy noticed your adverted gaze as he looked over his shoulder at the two-toned superstar. Seth looked down at his shoes, and you felt guilty as hell. Randy tensed up, showing his frustration, and you knew this wasn't going to end well for Seth.  
"Calm down, hun." You said, rubbing his athletic, tattooed arm, but he shrugged you off.  
"What's your problem Rollins?" He snarled, stepping closer to Seth.  
"My problem?" He snapped back. "My problem is that [y/n] is here with you when she should be with me!" He said bravely, blowing up his chest to match your boyfriend's size. Randy drew a deep breath, causing you to rush in between both men as they stepped closer to each other.  
"Guys stop" You said, but they ignored you. They continued to hurl insults at each other until finally Randy had heard enough. He threw his fist into Seth's face, which pushed him back. You gasped, covering your mouth with cupped hands as blood began to pour from Rollins' nose, causing him to glance up in your direction.  
"Don't even look at her!" Randy yelled, swinging for another punch. Seth blocked him and hit Randy with one of his own. Next thing you knew, fists were flying about all over the place.  
"Stop!" You screamed, but they ignored you. You took a huge breath and shouted as loud as you could for them to stop. Both men looked down at you, amazed. "Stop fighting." You said.  
"But-" Randy started, but you interrupted him.  
"You can both have me." You said, seductively. Both men looked dumbfounded. You walked over to Randy and kissed him passionately. He began to rub your ass and picked you up. He put you onto a crate for sturdiness and started to run his hands through your hair. You pulled your lips away from him for a moment and he turned his attention to your neck, kissing it softly. All the while you looked at Seth, who looked somewhat confused and upset. You motioned him to come over and he complied without arguing. You grabbed his multi-toned hair and pulled his lips crashing into yours, feeling himself relax into your embrace. Randy lifted your top up, massaging your breasts on the way up. You let your lips fall from Seth's as Randy lifted your top over your head and threw it on the floor. You looked into Seth's lustful eyes and smiled slightly. He lost it, and grabbed your face with both hands, giving you the most passionate kiss you'd ever had. Randy continued to kiss your neck, and unbutton your jeans as Seth slipped his tongue in your mouth, giving you immense pleasure. Randy pushed Seth off you aggressively and pulled your jeans down. He got on his knees and looked up at you with yearning eyes. He moved your panties to the side, and carefully licked your clit, keeping eye contact with you at all times. Seth moved back in, rubbing your breasts with one hand and tugging on your hair with another. You clasped your eyes shut as a loud moan escaped your lips, causing Seth's lips to smile against yours. You reached down and began rubbing Seth's erection through his trousers. Randy held onto your hips, pushing his tongue deeper inside you. You felt your stomach tighten and you knew you were close.  
"Say my name." Seth ordered, his voice husky and deep.  
"Fuck.. Seth!" You moaned and he smirked proudly. Randy continued to toy with your clit as you came all over his mouth. He lapped it up clean and Seth kissed you as you shook. You felt both men pull away and they stood in front of you. You smiled, looking at both of them.  
"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Randy smiled, putting his arm around Seth.


End file.
